


Fragile Eternity

by Tooqueerforaclevername



Category: Black Panther (2018), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bisexual Bucky Barnes, Bisexual Loki (Marvel), Bisexual Thor, Bisexual Tony Stark, Coming Out, Dad!Tony, Gay Steve Rogers, Genderfluid Loki (Marvel), Multi, Read at Your Own Risk, Stucky - Freeform, Thorki - Freeform, Thunderfrost - Freeform, peter parker and loki friendship, peter parker and shuri friendship, there ARE spoilers here for infinity wars, timeline: after the end of infinity wars and avengers 4
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-01 23:34:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14531799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tooqueerforaclevername/pseuds/Tooqueerforaclevername
Summary: Infinity Wars Spoilers!!! DO NOT READ UNTIL AFTER SEEING MOVIE!!!Peter And Shuri have become fast friends after the aftermath. They never expected to be adding a third member to their group.Tony thought he had gotten over the civil war, but now Pepper is expecting and he and Steve are just as fucked up as before.Loki must learn how to live in this new world. No longer hunted but forever marked. Can they master life when they never expected to live.





	1. How the three became squad goals

**Author's Note:**

> If i missed any places where Shuri is written as Suri, let me know. I typed her name first as Suri and didn't realize that was wrong until trying to tag this. I'm pretty sure I got them all but I might not have.

Shuri and Peter were best friends after all that had happened. They had gone to Time square for some fun. Walking with their phones out at night. During full moons, rare pokemon were out. They had plans to catch as many as possible.

As they went to cross a street, Peter's eyes land on a girl on the other side. Black hair, green eyes and a school girl look. A pink messenger bag with a stuff pink owl poking out the top. He knew it was Loki with the snake key-chain on the zipper. The girl had a forest green cellphone case with Norse runes on it. Peter waves at her.

He sees panic in her eyes, instead of joy. Loki puts her head down and tries to hide in the mess of people. Shuri and Peter cross the street and Peter tugs on Loki's jacket sleeve. Loki looks at him and tries to pull away. 

“Loki, why are so nervous? It's just me and Shuri” Peter asks, confused.  
“You never saw me...” Loki says, staring at the dirty pavement.  
“Loki, what's wrong?” Peter asks.  
“Nothing..everything...I...” Loki says.

Shuri notices the gender fluid pride flag keychain on Loki's cellphone and understands what it is going on. She removes Peter's hand from Loki's jacket and hugs Loki.

“Your not out yet, are you, Loki?” She asks.  
“No...not yet...I...I'm not ready...and now...you found me..like this...” Loki says.  
“Out?” Peter asks.  
“ Loki is gender fluid, I noticed the pride flag on Loki's cellphone” Shuri explains.

Peter joined in on the hug-fest. Loki rolled her eyes but smiled abit. She was scared too death but the kids seemed nice enough. Shuri pulled Loki into their Pokemon Go group. Peter took a selfie with the two girls and shared it on instagram.

Loki got the notifications as it got liked and commented on. Loki started to cry as realized Peter outted her on the internet without asking. Peter was shocked by Loki suddenly crying. Shuri looked at Loki's screen and sighed.

Thor walked up to the group with Loki's favorite sweet ice tea. Loki started to run away from Thor, assured he was there to disown her. Thor pulled Loki into his arms and held her close.

“Loki, you could have told me. I would have shielded you from the world, Sister” Thor says.  
“You...don't...hate me?” Loki says.  
“Never, Sister. You should see the comments. All the Avengers have your back. Even Fury.” Thor says.  
“The Avengers...support me?” Loki asks.  
“Aye, Sister. No need to run away. “ Thor says.

Thor joined the group, keeping Loki safe as his sister enjoyed the game with Shuri and Peter. Loki stopped to take her medication around midnight with a slip of water Thor got her. Shuri and Peter question Loki. Thor smiles at them and explains Loki is bipolar and has to take a second dose at night to stay well. 

He walks them back to compound. Loki started to dose off so Thor had her on his back. Tony smiled at the group. Happy the kids had fun, happy Loki was safe and sound. Thor nods to them and takes Loki to bed. Tony pulls Peter into the kitchen.

“We kinda need to talk, Kiddo” Tony says, rubbing his neck, stiff.  
“ About what, Dad?” Peter asks.  
“You posting that selfie, after Loki said she wasn't out yet. That...wasn't okay” Tony says.  
“I...I'm not sure I follow” Peter says.  
“ You outed Loki on the internet. Loki's account is filled with death threats, and Thor even saw them asking Loki to be correctively raped. People don't like people who believe in more than 2 genders. You put a target on Loki. Now, we all know you meant well and you were just in the moment. But I need you to understand that coming out as Transgender or Gender Fluid is a lot harder than just coming out as bisexual or Gay. Nobody cared when Thor said he was Bisexual or Steve saying he was gay. Sure, some had their comments but nothing like this.” Tony explained.  
“I was just bragging that Loki was on our team in Pokemon Go...thats all, Dad” Peter said.  
“ I know, so does Thor. I just wanted you to understand so if someone else comes out to you, you'll think twice on when or how to share it. That's all, kiddo.” Tony says.

Peter laid down for the night and couldn't get it out of his head. Why would anyone send such comments to Loki's account? It kept him up to nearly 7 am, when he finally falls alseep. His mind drifting to the sleep Goddess a few floors above him, nestled into her big brother's strong arms as Thor promises Loki the moon, sun and the stars.


	2. To the stars that listened

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony finally gets to know the gender of the baby his wife is having, as he learns the truth of Loki's fate and starts to wonder something.

Pepper told the team later that week about expecting. Most were very happy with her and Tony. Loki and Thor gave her gifts styled from Asgardian traditions. It should have been fully smooth sailings but Tony knew better. Nothing stays happy forever when it comes to his life.

Loki was still in their girl period, making a cake with Pepper. Loki loved to cook and bake. Loki was a very homely Goddess. Tony was enjoying the smells of their labor. Tony then noticed the marks on Loki's neck. They looked like hand prints around her throat. 

“Hey, Loki, who marked your throat? Some abusive boyfriend I need to kick some manners into?” Tony asks.  
“I...no...Thanos...he...crushed my throat in his hand...I...died...saving Thor...” Loki says, starting to shake.

Tony drops his newspaper and hugs Loki. Loki starts to cry as she remembers, the pain, the fear, the look in her brother's big blue eye. The smell of her people dying. Pepper dries her hands and pats Loki's head. Tony had no clue Loki had died, Thor hadn't said a word. Peter's own death, own “ I don't wanna go, mr.stark” had haunted him for days. He couldn't blame Thor for not wanting to say it out loud.

“I'm so sorry, Loki. I had no idea...” Tony says.  
“ I usually glamour it away but I was so tired last night that I forgot...” Loki says  
“ You can't heal it with magick, Loki?” Tony asks.  
“ No, it's a magick-based scar. I'll wear it the rest of my life...” Loki says.

Tony wanted to save Loki from the marks but also understood, Loki died a hero and was reborn an Avenger. Loki had walked up to Fury in full green leather glory. The boots had make a sound in the silent halls as soldiers on both sides parted ways for the Prince. Loki held his head up high that day. Usually Fury gave the pin but Thor had been the one to clip it on his baby brother. 

Thor walked in, rubbing his eyes. He hadn't gotten sleep right away. Partly due to taking care of his sister but mostly due to cleaning out Loki's inbox of abuse. He had to make the sad choice to delete Loki's account instead, there was no hope for it. He blinked a few times when he saw the marks on Loki and then remembered. He shuttered as he swore he could hear the sounds of the neck bones snapping in his ears.

Loki turned and slipped into Thor's arms. Thor smiled sadly, tears running down his face as he held Loki in his special bear hug. He looked at Tony and Pepper, they had started to act like Loki's parents sometimes. Thor had been so thrilled and crushed that Loki was looking for something or something to fill the holes she had due to lacking parents once again in her life. 

Faint green light wrapped around Loki's neck and covered the marks. Thor had came for his daily dose of poptarts but he didn't feel like food ever again. Tony was having none of that. Swallowing his own tears threatening to come, he got Thor eating and Pepper got Loki back into baking. She was revealing the gender later today and was using cupcakes to show the gender at the baby party later that day. 

Steve didn't know what to make of Loki being a team member. Loki was quiet and very undemanding. Loki was happy with soft blankets, novels and tea. Loki reminded him a lot of Bruce. He couldn't find hate in his bone nor could he find himself wanting Loki around. He just felt all around confused. Bucky, on the other hand, loved Loki too pieces. He dubbed Loki “Norse buddy”, “Little Kitty” and “Kitty” . He was always teaching Loki how to play some new Mario game, both laughing together.

He felt it, the fear that Loki would steal Bucky from him. He felt lame thinking it. Natasha was total ice queen to Loki. She resented Loki when she found out Loki could carry a child and give birth. Loki stayed in her own lane however. Sticking to Thor, Tony, Peter for the most part. Natasha had been making snide comments about the cupcakes. Asking if Loki was sad they were forcing normal gender on the baby. It had gone over Loki's head until Shuri explained the insult. Loki had laughed at Natasha and licked the blue frosting off the spoon.

The party had gone smoothly so far. Everyone was being nice but Tony felt the fakeness of it. Natasha didn't think he earned the right to be a dad, and Steve acted like Bucky was half brain dead and couldn't even pour milk without his aid. He didn't know how Bucky endured without really going nuts. He had been booted from the room, leaving only Loki and Pepper to know the gender. Tony had be fine with it, enjoying the what ifs with the rest. Loki didn't even tell Thor.

Loki handed a cupcake to both Tony and Thor. Loki had traded in her school girl look for a lavender tier skirt that rested at her ankles and lavender ruffle top. Loki had waived in spring flowers in her hair and had a bronze snake anklet on her left ankle. Loki could easily pass for a spring Goddess. Tony loved the look a lot on her.

The count down started and as it went off, Tony bit into sea blue frosting. A son. Thor hugged Tony. He would teach Peter to be a good older brother and to not make his mistakes with his baby brother on the way. Tony knew he would cherish the child, weather the child agrees with his parents that he is male or is more like Loki. 

Loki snapped her fingers and cleaned the mess up with magick as the party ended. Thor beamed at her, he loved every little magickal thing she did. Loki rolled her eyes at him but it was half hearted. Tony knew Loki loved Thor with all her being and that Thor loved her back just as much. Loki once told Tony, she was the moon and Thor the sun, and Frigga was Earth. Thor told Tony that Loki was the sun, stars and the moon, that she was everything. 

Tony often wondered if the two had crossed from siblings to lovers. Thor was very hands on with Loki, and Loki always melted just for him. Often the two slipped into their native words as if lost in a world meant just for them. But how does one ask “ hey, do you fuck your own brother/sister? No judging here, just wondering” without getting a hammer to the face or Loki turning him into a frog. He figured Loki came out enough, if they wanted to share, they will when ready.


	3. Healing doesn't look the same for everyone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony is enjoying fatherhood and Loki's sudden fall in the kitchen changes things once again

Loki was sitting on Thor's bed in the heat of the summer. She was playing with a new angel oracle deck that Bucky got her. She had angled the desk fan onto herself. As Tony walked by with his new born in his arms, he noticed how Loki's belly was sitting. It looked a lot like the baby bump Pepper had started with. Loki was so thin, it was more noticeable on her. 

Tony had hinted with each sibling that he would support them if they were crossing the line with each other as long as Thor didn't find Loki sexual attractive until they were of a consenting age. Thor hadn't out right said they were together together but made a comment about how Tony should have seen Loki at 25, all legs and rich curious green eyes. It had been close enough for Tony as a confession.

As he kept on walking he thought back. Loki had been loosing a lot of weight, and he noticed Loki's food habits had gotten weird. He felt thrilled more than grossed out. If Loki gave birth in the same year as his son, then his child and Loki's child wouldn't even be a year apart and could be fast friends.

July was hell Loki declared. The non-stop 90's was making her sluggish and not wanting to eat. She put the cards back into the box and went down stairs for more water. The heat was making her dizzy and unsure of her own thoughts. 

Loki watched the water fill her glass as black spots flickered in and out of her vision. She reached for the glass but fell to the floor instead. Tony heard Clint shout Loki's name and walked out to see what was going on. He saw Loki on the floor and Clint holding Loki half up as Bruce searched for a pulse.  
Tony ran down to them.

“What happened, Clint?” Tony asked.  
“ No clue. I was playing Mario party with Peter and Bucky. Heard a loud Thud. Since it wasn't my turn, I went to go see what it was. Deaf as a door-nail but my hearing aids have a fresh battery.” Clint explains.  
“ Is it me or does Loki look a few months pregnant?” Bruce says pointing at Loki's belly.  
“ I bet she is. Her and Thor I think are dating but probably due to the stigma are keeping it all hush hush” Tony says. 

Bruce picks Loki up and takes her to medical. Loki had a history of heat related issues but this felt different to him. He starts to cool Loki down all the same and performs an ultra sound on Loki. He sees a heart beat and smiles at Loki. Thor runs to Loki's side, taking Loki's small hand into his own.

“ Bruce, what is the matter with my sister?” Thor asks.  
“ She is pregnant and not eating enough. The heat is making her not desire food so the growing baby is taking everything from Loki. If we can't get her to eat, both her and the baby will die. I can put Loki on an IV drip but she really needs to eat.” Bruce says.  
“ You...know Loki is..with child?” Thor says, looking away nervously  
“ You have support, Thor. Tony, Me, Bucky, even Clint. You should be celebrating with the team. Give Loki her moment to shine.” Bruce says, patting Thor on his shoulder. 

Loki ended up bundled in Thor's arms on the couch. Loki's green eyes trying to locate where she was. Thor laid a hand on her belly, feeling the pulse of his unborn child within Loki. Loki smiled at the touch and gently touched Thor's face. He had started to regrow his hair out and Loki was thrilled. Thor smiled back at her. He knew he had to get Loki's weight back up and get Loki eating. He wished he had a book on caring for a pregnant frost giaghts. He saw Asgardians eat more heavy meats but Loki turned her nose up at it. He was at a loss.

Pepper had an idea. As Loki had explained her home world, Pepper felt Thor was looking at this issue the wrong way. She laid a bowl of fresh salad in Loki's lap. Thor quipped a “Rabbit food” joke. Loki licked her lips all the same and started to eat like she hadn't had a full meal in months. Thor stared, as Pepper grinned at her victory.

“ That good, Loki?” Thor asks.  
“ I listened to Loki's stories. I suspect Loki's species are vegetarians but being raised from few hours old in your realm, Loki adjusted to eating meat but all that red meat however, I think is making Loki turned off from food. I bet Loki would eat chicken or fish right now however.” Pepper explains.  
“ I never would have thought to give her a salad...” Thor says.

Bruce kept watch of Loki's weight and Loki started to slowly regain what she lost. Thor didn't understand how a bowl of leaves could do it but he would do anything for Loki and their unborn child. Thor had cheered when he got the news Loki would be having a girl. Bruce gave a rough guess of near Thanksgiving. Thor went to work to get their floor ready for the incoming girl.

Tony had been thrilled once it became fall. He noticed his son seemed to share his thrill as he finally slept though the whole night. Tony walked towards his own room and smiled when he saw Loki sound asleep in Thor's arms. He noticed a ring on Loki's left hand. Loki often wore a bracelet, sometimes an earring on her left ear and a necklace but never any rings. He hoped deep within that Loki's ring was a wedding ring. Loki had paid enough.

Oct came and went in a blur of societal parties. He couldn't wait to take his son trick or treating next year. Loki spent most of it on the couch. Loki didn't get any bigger but Loki was easily tired. A few reporters tried to get Loki to confess to being expecting. Thor kept them away as best he could. Loki was thrilled for Thanksgiving. She was already talking about all the things she would love to cook for the team. 

Nov 20th, Tony went to bed. Son was snuggled into bed, Pepper was nursing the tail end of a cold. His duties was done. He woke up early Nov 21 to the sounds of a crying baby. He went to check on his son but he was sound asleep. Tony was puzzled and went looking for the source. His eyes lite up when he saw Thor holding a baby girl in his arms, trying to smooth his new born girl.

“ Loki gave birth over night?” Tony asked.  
“ Aye, peak of a full moon too. Really feels like the Goddess blessed this birth. Loki keeps saying sorry for being tired. Told her to rest, I got this.” Thor said.  
“ What name did you pick?” Tony asks.  
“Aislinn. Bucky says it means dream. We loved it, since she is a dream come true for us.” Thor says.  
“ Ian and Aislinn, sounds good to me. Loki have any plans for a sibling?” Tony asks.  
“ No, Loki is too weak. Bruce says Loki has the marker for twins and says if Loki has twins, Loki will die. So we had Bruce take away the parts. If little Aislinn is lonely, we both support adoption. But right now, we're thinking one and done.” Thor explains. 

Aislinn started to shift her blue skin to Loki's pale skin, shifting black hair and turning her red eyes to green. Thor beamed at his daughter's gift. Tony smiled as she reached a tiny hand towards him. Tony let her wrap a hand around one of his fingers. Her green eyes full of curiosity. Bruce walks out towards them.

“Is my Loki okay, Bruce?” Thor asks.  
“ Yes, she is fine. Sound asleep under her favorite blankets. Loki will be very sore for a few months so I need you to not have sex with Loki as a female. You will only cause her extreme pain right now. Loki can shift back to male in a few weeks if she wishes but I want her to give the swelling time to heal first.” Bruce says.  
“Aye, sounds good. Loki is sex repulsed anyways. Loki had a random one off and Aislinn was the result. I told Loki not to feel guilt. Her love is all I need.” Thor says.  
“ I saw a ring on Loki, you two getting married?” Tony asks.  
“ Aye, Loki said yes. I found one of my mother's rings and used that. We're aiming for Spring. I want to give Loki time to heal from giving birth.” Thor says.

Tony and Bruce are thrilled. Thor takes Loki away for a few days to recover in peace in Norway. They return for Thanksgiving. It's the first time since New York City that Tony saw Loki male. Loki had Aislinn in his arms as Thor directed him to the couch. Loki had wanted to cook with the team but Thor was worried about Loki's health still. Tony had said Loki could rule Xmas cooking. Loki had laughed at that and said that would be a neat birthday gift. Pepper asked Loki his birthday and stated it was Dec 21, yule. 

Loki looked good, and Thor dotted on Loki. He got Loki food, cut the food up to make it easier for him. Got Aislinn her bottle, did diaper duty without complaint and became a willing bed for Loki. Loki had fallen asleep after eating so much food and the early flight from Norway. 

Peter and Shuri had came late and saw baby Aislinn for the first time. Shuri was smitten with the new born as the infant played with her necklace. Peter went to the kitchen with Tony.

“Erm, Dad...” Peter says.  
“What's up, Kiddo” Tony asks  
“ Aren't Loki and Thor brothers? Isn't this..incest?” Peter asks.  
“Yes and no, Loki isn't blood so no, Yes because Loki was raised along side Thor. It doesn't bother me because I see nothing but rich love and devotion between them. Thor could have walked away once he put a bun in Loki's oven. Instead? He bought a home in Norway so he could take his family away from the heat in the summer if needed. He is already getting money set aside so Aislinn can go to collage. He has really grown since his Father exiled him. Would I support this for every brother-sister, sister-sister or brother-brother? No. It would be case by case.” Tony explains.

Peter nods to that. He looks back over at the family. Loki looks content with his head on Thor's lap. Aislinn is all giggles as Thor dangles a plush toy over her. Shuri can't stop going live to show her brother the new family. Peter had to admit, if he hadn't know Loki as Thor's sibling first, he would have found the scene cute. Shuri tugs him into the vid. 

The day goes smoothly Tony feels. Steve and Bucky seemed to have finally found their groove. Bucky was taking up his role of king of the nerds with glee. Steve went back to art school. The two didn't speak of marrying, saying they wanted to enjoy the courtship stage all over again. Tony had be fine with that. Clint had bought his own family along. Wanda and Vision had been thrilled to be invited. As Tony surveyed everything in his turkey haze, he noticed the only one unhappy was Natasha. Her eyes were on Aislinn, and they were cold. 

“ You can't hate every women who can give birth, Tasha. I get what was done to you has left marks but that little girl is gonna ask Loki some day, why you hate her.” Tony says.  
“I don't hate women who can give birth. It's just not fair. Loki got rid of all the red, got to have a baby and will even be wed. Who's going to want a killer who can't give them a child?” Natasha says.  
“I would have had you, if I had any feelings for you” Tony says.  
“You..wouldn't care..?” Natasha asks.  
“ No, no more than I would care that Loki is Asexual and sex repulsed. I would still have loved them, been loyal. I've seen too much to get hung up on such silly issues. You'll find someone, Tasha. Just don't take it out on Loki anymore” Tony says.

She looks back at the new born, Aislinn's green eyes look back at her with sorrow. She feels the guilt clawing at her and gives her abit of a smile. Aislinn smiles back at her and reaches at her. Thor looks to see what has gotten his daughter's attention and smiles at Natasha. Laying Aislinn carefully in her arms.

“ She runs abit colder than a normal baby but that's normal for her and Loki's species” Thor explains.   
“ She's so pretty...” Natasha says.

Tony smiles at the baby steps she is taking. He helps Pepper clean up their son as Loki watches Natasha like a hawk from the blankets. She doesn't blame Loki, she had treated him poorly and now his helpless baby was in her arms. She sits beside Loki and just starts to cry. She wanted Loki's life. A child, a future husband or wife. Loki's eyes soften and he rubs her back. He understands all too well.


	4. Halloween is best with young children in the house

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony is thrilled for Halloween and is letting his inner dork take over.

Aislinn didn't take long to show off her magick to her parents. Loki was thrilled and often played with their child via magick. They seemed to speak in a world all their own. Tony had worried it would make Thor feel like an outsider but Thor had such guff pride at them both. Tony had turned one of the spare rooms into a play room with the two children. 

Tony was thrilled when Halloween came around again. Steve pointed out Ian was too young to even enjoy the candy but Tony didn't care. He was going to have fun with his son, doing all the things his own father refused to do. Tony went to see what Loki and Thor's plans were with Aislinn. She wasn't a full year old yet and Loki was still super protective.

“ Hey, you guys got any plans for Halloween for Aislinn? I know she is shy of a full year old compared to Ian but we could go together” Tony asks.  
“ We've been talking it out. I think we'll go. Next year will be more fun for her, as she will be able to walk on her own but Halloween sounds like a lot of fun.” Loki says.  
“ Yep! My dad refused to take me so Ian is gonna make up for all those lost times. Ian wants to be a super hero so I'm making him a costume since I couldn't really find one for his size. “ Tony says.  
“ Aislinn wants to be a faerie. I couldn't find one in her size either but Bucky is really good at sewing. He made me this black cat hoodie. So he was thrilled to make her a faerie outfit. She is going to trail glitter the whole way too. It's going to be so much fun” Loki says.

Tony is thrilled. Thor is all smiles watching them planning as he hands Aislinn the bottle she requested. She was standing on her own by hanging onto loose clothing to pull herself up and keep herself steady. Thor switched to sweat pants around the house to give her something softer than his jeans to hold onto.

Loki smiles at his child and opens his arms up. Aislinn is shy but tried to cover the space. Thor follows behind her just in case. Aislinn lacked Loki's grace as she started to figure out how to use her legs. She almost made it before tripping herself up. Loki caught her and held her close as she sniffled abit.

“ Your doing so good, Aislinn” Loki says as he hands her back her bottle.  
“You'll get it, little one. Took Loki ages to figure out all those damn legs” Thor says.  
“ How long?” tony asks  
“ Not until his teens. He needed that growth spurt to even it all out” Thor says.  
“ I did not...I did just fine...” Loki says, pouting.  
“ It didn't help that I was born with abs of steel, so Loki turned to speed to even the odds. I think Loki was running before he was walking.” Thor says, smiling at his husband and child.

Loki made a face at him but it lacked any real venom. They were long past that stage. Thor leaned over and kissed Loki's lips as a way of saying sorry. Loki blushed easily and his paleness made it impossible to hide. Tony smiled at the happy couple.

Bucky finished Aislinn's seelie queen outfit rather quickly. He had been so thrilled to be asked. Loki helped Aislinn into the outfit so Bucky could make sure it fit right on her and make any fixes ahead of time. The dress was forest green, with pale sea green pixie wings with a queen's crown in her hair. Loki braided in various spring and summer flowers into her hair to complete the look. Aislinn was beaming at her outfit, and bucky had pride written all over his face.

Tony got Ian all set up as well. Thor was making vids like a proud papa of both kids getting ready. Tony was thrilled Thor was taking photos and the like, he wanted to remember everything of this day. It may just be candy to some but to him, who never got to go due his father, this was everything.

Loki handed Aislinn to Thor and went upstairs with Wanda. Tony looked curious at Thor and Thor seemed puzzled himself. A few mins later, both came down in full Hogwarts uniforms. Loki had shifted their gender to female and was cosplaying as Luna, where as Wanda choose Ginny. Thor beamed at Loki. As Loki had recovered from surgery a few months back, He had read Harry Potter to Loki.

Tony laughed. It was perfect, the two witches on the team choosing Hogwarts uniforms for Halloween. Loki picked up Aislinn and got her boots on her. Loki had a feeling Aislinn would get crabby before Ian, so she might as well make Aislinn's feet last longer by keeping her feet comfortable. Clint showed up with his own brood of kids and cheered Loki and Wanda's outfits.

“Now thats perfect you two!” Clint said.  
“ We thought this would be fun, for us and for the kids. I've read Harry Potter to Aislinn. Not sure if Ian has had his turn” Loki says.  
“ I've read the first few to him, I got eye rolled by the wife tho” Tony says with a grin.  
“ We first thought The Craft coven but we only got 2 girls and not 4 so....” Loki said, shrugging.

The group got ready, Thor got a baby bag ready. He knew Aislinn would ask for a bottle atleast once and Aislinn couldn't go long with her blanket or plush bunny. He held the bag for Ian was well. He didn't mind being bag man for the babies in the group.

Loki had guessed correctly when Aislinn started to fuss after 3 hours of trick or treating. She started to cry for her blanket and bottle. Thor gave Loki what Aislinn asked for. Aislinn settled abit, sniffling into Loki's shoulder. Ian soon joined her in being all done. Tony gave the nod and had Happy pick them up. He had no doubt Loki was tired carrying a nearly 1 year old all that time, along with Thor carring two baby bags. 

Loki didn't last long. Thor found her asleep in her uniform on their bed. He undressed Loki and put her into a night gown. He pulled the blankets over her and kissed her softly on her forehead. He went downstairs with sleep cloths for Aislinn.

“Where's Loki?” Tony asks as he gives Ian a bottle to help him settle for the night  
“ Out cold. Passed right out in her hogwarts uniform. Got her undressed, in a nigh grown and put to bed correctly. She's done for the night. Aislinn will be joining her once I get her into her pjs as well. “ Thor says. 

Thor nods in understanding. Loki did seem to be loosing a gear towards the end. Aislinn barely resists Thor getting her ready. Normally she tried to wiggle in an extra hour but she stared to cry for Loki. Thor put her to bed in their room and came back down. He was already on a sugar rush as he started to eat candy as he walked with the group.

“Aislinn ready for bed too?” Pepper asked.  
“ Aye, she wanted her mother so badly. We have a spare crib in our room for nights like this. She is too small to lay with me and Loki. We fear hurting her in our sleep. But we also understand she wants us so we made plans for moments like these. Some say we're ruining her and we should make her cry it out in her room until she gets over it but we refuse.” Thor says.  
“ Thats horrid, no baby should have to cry it out...” Pepper says.  
“Never gonna happen to Ian but time for him to get sleep too. It's already 1 am. Both tots are gonna be crabby later today I suspect” Tony says.

Thor joins his wife and child finally. He lays in bed and pulls his tired wife into his arms. Loki nuzzles into him and smiles in her sleep. Thor thinks back on where they came from all the way until now. He thought he would be King, with Sif as his queen and 2 boys at her feet. Now the thought makes him want to puke. He and Loki were royals without a kingdom to rule. Aislinn was a princess to two courts. Yet being a present wasn't so bad he thought. He had Loki, he had a child of his own, he had a new family. No throne was worth more than this.


End file.
